Love in Blind Eyes
by the1koolkitty
Summary: Ancient Egypt fic. Atem a.k.a. Yami Yugi has just been made Pharaoh. Then he hears from his conselor that there is a girl with magical powers that could either save or destroy the world. There's only one problem: Suzuki is blind... and deaf. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Love in Blind Eyes  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic by the1koolkitty@yahoo.com [Kitty: Okay, this is my second Ancient Egypt fic, for those who have read Pharaohs and Princesses. -_-; I deleted it for a couple reasons. One, I couldn't build upon it or the sequel any longer. Two, it was outdated. Three, I just didn't see any point in continuing since barely any one was reviewing. So now, I'm writing an Egypt fic to take its place. I'm trying to make it better and longer than Ph&Pr and St&Sh, so do tell me what you think. ^_^  
  
Lina: There are some name changes for Egypt. Here:  
  
Jou = Joey/Jounouchi  
  
Anzu = Tea/Anzu  
  
Titian = Tristan/Honda  
  
Trinity = Serenity/Shizuka  
  
Isis = Ishizu (don't know her Japanese name... ?_?)  
  
Seito = Seto  
  
Atem = Yami Yugi/Yami no Yugi  
  
Kitty: Okay, I'm only going to say this once: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Suzuki. R&R!] Chapter One: Felt Meetings  
  
Atem sat on his balcony, looking at the stars and thinking about his new place as Pharaoh.  
  
/I can't be Pharaoh,/ he thought to himself, /I've never ruled anything, how can I suddenly rule all Egypt? Why me? Why not someone else?/  
  
"Hey, Atem," said a happy voice.  
  
Atem turned. "Hey, Jou," he greeted dully.  
  
"What's up, man?" his best friend asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Atem replied with a sigh, "Just pre-ruling jitters."  
  
Jou laughed. "You'll do fine, Atem. I mean, you've been taught to do it your whole life, and besides, it's your destiny. The Gods willed it."  
  
Atem smiled. "I should've expected that you'd be that optimistic. But thanks."  
  
"What are friends for?" Jou said dismissively. Then he remembered why he was there. "Oh, right, Isis wants to see you."  
  
Atem frowned. His counselor Isis only wanted to see him if there was a very important issue at hand. "About what?"  
  
"I don't know," Jou admitted, "But there was a girl with her."  
  
Atem rolled his eyes. "If it's another suitor..."  
  
"It ain't," Jou said, "She was a peasant."  
  
Atem raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think something's wrong with her, though," said Jou, "I tried talking to her, but she didn't even look at me."  
  
Atem's eyebrow went higher. "That's odd. If she was foreign, she would've at least tried to communicate."  
  
Jou shrugged. "Anyway, Isis says it's urgent."  
  
Atem nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Atem entered the staff room to find Isis, with a girl next to her.  
  
She looked quite young, around 14 or 15, around Atem's own age. She had light brown hair and unfocused indigo eyes.  
  
Atem stared. The girl was blind.  
  
"Isis?" he said to announce his presence.  
  
Isis turned, but the girl did nothing.  
  
"Oh, my Pharaoh," Isis said courteously, "I was hoping you'd be here soon."  
  
"Who is this?" Atem asked, gesturing toward the girl. Again, the girl did nothing.  
  
"Her name is Suzuki. Her friends call her Suzu. I found her in the market place today......... she has magic within her, my Pharaoh."  
  
"I see," Atem said, sounding skeptical, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's true," Isis said patiently, "However, there is a problem. She's blind... but she's also deaf."  
  
Atem stared. "Then how do you communicate?"  
  
Isis looked at him significantly, and then grabbed Suzuki's hand. She did movements on Suzuki's hand with her own, and Atem gawked as Suzuki nodded.  
  
"What did you say?" Atem asked.  
  
"I told her a guest was here," Isis said, "Come here, I need to introduce you to her."  
  
Atem stepped closer, feeling awkward. Isis grabbed Suzuki's hand and put it to Atem's face. He blushed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh," Isis said, "This is how she meets you. She feels your face and figures out how tall you are so she can identify you later."  
  
Suzuki felt Atem's face, his hair and then his shoulders. She measured his shoulders compared to her height, which was up to her rib.  
  
Atem blinked. She was rather smart for a blind/deaf girl.  
  
Isis grabbed her hand again and spelled something out. Suzuki felt around in front of her.  
  
"What is she doing?" Atem asked.  
  
"She's trying to find you," Isis said, "Let her grab your hand."  
  
Atem consented. Suzuki felt his hand, and spelled something.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Your name as if in question," said Isis, "Put her hand to your face and nod yes."  
  
Atem did so, and Suzuki smiled.  
  
"At...At..."  
  
Atem stared. "What is she doing?"  
  
"She's trying to say your name," Isis explained, "She only became deaf recently, even if she was blind since birth. She knows how to speak, but she doesn't know how it sounds."  
  
"At...em," Suzuki said, "Atem."  
  
Atem gawked. "She said my name!" Isis smiled.  
  
"You should learn a little sign language so you can speak with her," Isis said, "That way, it isn't so difficult to communicate."  
  
Atem shrugged. "Alright." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Kitty: Okay......... first chapter.  
  
Lina: Cool, Hikari.  
  
Kitty: ^___^ THANKS!  
  
Yugi: R&R, people!] 


	2. Chapter 2

[Kitty: ^__^ I think this story is much better than Ph&Pr.  
  
Lina: It is, I must admit.  
  
Yugi: ^_^ R&R!]  
  
Chapter Two: New Friends  
  
Atem learned rather quickly, and soon he and Suzu spoke in simple words like "bread" to show she was hungry, or "water" for thirsty. However, they also spoke in other words like "friend" or "pet" to indicate people and animals.  
  
The second morning Suzu was there, she met Jou. Jou, not being able to talk to her, let Atem spell his name into her hand.  
  
"Ju?" Suzu said his name as if in question.  
  
Atem put her hand to his face and shook his head no to signal she said it wrong.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Atem nodded yes. Suzu smiled, before surprising everyone by saying, "Nice to meet you, Jou."  
  
Suzu seemed to be full of surprises. Once, when the florist had given her a new bouquet for her room, he, apparently, had put weeds in the vase.  
  
Atem scolded him, but Suzu felt the flowers before taking out some of the weeds and sniffing them.  
  
Atem spelled "w-e-e-d-s" into her hand, and then put her hand to his mouth so she could feel that he was frowning.  
  
But Suzu shook her head. "Smell," she said.  
  
She put a hand over his eyes and put the "weeds" near his nose.  
  
Atem sniffed, and instead of no scent, there was a fresh, flowery scent.  
  
"Flower," Suzu said, "Rosemary."  
  
In the evenings, Suzu would learn to control her powers. Atem still didn't know everything that Seito (his High Priest and cousin) was teaching her, but since Isis had requested specifically that Seito did so, Atem hadn't made any complaint.  
  
[Kitty: Well, since we aren't Atem and we don't need to be clueless, let's see what Suzu and Seito are doing.........  
  
Yugi: BTW, Seito is a psychic, so he can talk to Suzu that way.]  
  
{Focus,} Seito said using his psyche, {Remember: you must trust me to face you in the right direction. If you can't, your power won't go full- throttle.}  
  
Suzu nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
{Now send your energy in this direction,} Seito thought, {As hard as you can.}  
  
Suzu concentrated, but nothing happened. "Can't!" she said.  
  
{Yes, you can,} Seito thought toward her, {Try again.}  
  
Suzu concentrated again, but still nothing happened. "Can't!"  
  
Seito thought about how to help, and then remembered something from his old textbooks.  
  
{Focus on something that gives you strength,} he said, {Either something you love or something you hate.}  
  
"Which?" Suzu asked awkwardly.  
  
{If you choose something you love, you'll heal or help grow something. If you choose something you hate, you'll damage it. How much you do depends on how strongly you feel that emotion for that thing.}  
  
Suzu nodded, and closed her eyes again. She concentrated, and then suddenly, a blast of fire flew out of her closed eyes and set fire to the whole room.  
  
{Oh, Ra...} Seito thought.  
  
Seito pulled her out of the room just as the fire went toward some barrels of oil that were levitated for shot practice.  
  
{GET DOWN!} Seito said, jumping onto the ground and dodging some flames, before the whole room exploded in fire and smoke.  
  
People ran out of their rooms to see what was going on, both scared and shocked about the fire.  
  
Seito summoned some water to put out the flames, but he felt half drunk with shock.  
  
{I've...never seen power so strong...} He felt terrified, but he also felt slightly.........intrigued.  
  
"Seito!" Atem ran toward him, "What in Ra's name happened?!"  
  
"I...barely know," Seito said, still shaken, "We...tried to use her powers... I suppose it was...too strong..."  
  
Suzu was crying. *What was I doing?!* she thought. Even if she barely knew what was going on in reality, she could tell something bad had happened, just by the way Seito had "spoken" to her. *Why didn't I just use a happy memory?!*  
  
Atem hugged Suzu, and stroked her back to sooth her. He wiped away her tears as if to say, "It's okay," and Suzu smiled, before letting him hug her again.  
  
"Seito," Atem said in a very Pharaoh-like tone, "Suzu will be on break for the rest of the week."  
  
Seito bowed. "As you wish, my Pharaoh." And with that, he left.  
  
But as he left, he turned over the same topic in his head over and over again......... {What did Suzu think to create such power?}  
  
[Kitty: Hey, all. That's Chapter Two. Cool, ne?  
  
Lina: 0_0  
  
Yugi: Any reviews, Kitty?  
  
Kitty: Um...yes, two, and one of them's from Jesse! ^___^  
  
Yugi: Cool. ^_^ Now, time for you to answer them!  
  
Kitty: Mizuneko, a.k.a. Jesse- Yah, like Helen Keller. I like the concept, blind and deaf to everything......... but Suzuki isn't as spoiled or as rude as Helen was when she was a kid. To the pairing, NO DUH! ^_^ And I luv the catch phrase! ^_~  
  
Lina: Tetsuya Kaiba- 0_o Shizuka? Do you mean Suzuki? And I think Suzu's doing fine...  
  
Kitty: *shrugs* Do you mean for someone or something to take care of her? Or for someone or something to stop her from being blind? ^_^; I don't quite understand...no offense or anything.  
  
Yugi: R&R, peoples!] 


	3. Chapter 3

[Kitty: Well, so far, so good.........  
  
Lina: No flames?  
  
Kitty: Not yet... *knocks on wood* R&R!]  
  
Chapter Three: Questions that Can't be Asked  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
^^Dream^^  
  
I looked around. I was in the Shadow Realm, apparently all alone.  
  
"Hello?" I called.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I turned around to see Suzu there, her eyes unfocused and her expression serious.  
  
I ran toward her, but before I could touch her, flames flew out of her eyes and slammed me into a black, shadow wall.  
  
"Su...zu?" I stammered, then realizing that it wouldn't have any effect on her.  
  
Then I saw the shadow of someone behind her. I squinted to try and see him, but Suzu shot fire at me again.  
  
I felt myself falling.........into black nothingness, blue eyes glaring in satisfaction at me through the darkness and an evil laugh echoing in my ears.........  
  
^^Reality^^  
  
I jumped out of bed. I panted, looking at my surroundings and realizing it was but a dream.  
  
/Thank Ra.../ I thought in relief, closing my eyes, /If that was really Suzu, I don't know what I would of done.../  
  
Suddenly, I heard a scream from the room next-door. My eyes jolted open.  
  
/Suzu!/  
  
And with that, I ran out of my room.  
  
@~@  
  
~*~POV: Suzu~*~  
  
^Dream^  
  
"You ungrateful wench!" a familiar, deep voice hissed, slamming me into the wall, "I'll make you pay for disrespecting me!"  
  
"Don't!" a young boy voice yelled, "Father, no! She did nothing wr-"  
  
A slam against the wall, and the boy said no more.  
  
"TARO!" a little girl yelled, "TARO, WHERE ARE Y-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" the deep voice yelled, "You'll never find your brother, you hear me? You'll never find him!"  
  
A searing pain in my ears......... and a little girl's scream into the night, that no one ever heard.........and was the last thing I ever heard.  
  
^^Reality^^  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
I ran into Suzu's room, seeing her tossing and turning, moaning in her sleep.  
  
"No...no! TARO!"  
  
My eyes widened. Who was Taro?  
  
I ran over, and shook Suzu awake. Her eyes opened, but she struggled in my hands, moaning, "NO! Let go!"  
  
I grabbed Suzu's hand and spelled, "A-t-e-m" to show her it was me, and she stopped. She collapsed into my arms and started to cry. I stroked her back to sooth her, as she cried into my chest.  
  
It felt so nice......... It was like she was made for me to hug her. She fit perfectly in my arms, and both of us liked the comfort it gave us. But I wished I could speak soothingly to her in her ear; unfortunately, it would never be possible for her to hear my voice.  
  
When she calmed down a little, I spelled "n-i-g-h-t-m-a-r-e" into her hand as if in question, and in my surprise, she shook her head.  
  
"Memory," she whispered.  
  
I blinked. I spelled it to her hand as if in question.  
  
"Father," Suzu said, glaring to show her anger toward him, and then gestured toward her ears, "Made deaf."  
  
I felt shocked. So her father hurt her.........not only that, he made her deaf.  
  
"Understand?" she asked.  
  
I put her hand to my face and nodded, and let her feel my frown.  
  
"Taro," Suzu continued, frowning and putting a hand to her heart, "Brother."  
  
I stared. She had a brother? Where was he now?  
  
I spelled, "w-h-e-r-e" as if in question.  
  
Suzu shook her head. "Don't know," she whispered, "Gone. Father leave him."  
  
I felt devastated. Was her father the source of all her anger?  
  
I spelled "m-o-t-h-e-r" into her hand as if in question.  
  
A tear fell down Suzu's cheek. "Killed," she whispered, "Pharaoh's guard. Stole food for us."  
  
/No,/ I thought, /My father arrested her?!/  
  
I admit that I haven't told Suzu I'm the Pharaoh yet......... I didn't want her to leave because of it; she needs our care.........my care.  
  
Suzu put on a small smile. "Alright," she said, guessing I felt awkward.  
  
I frowned. "W-i-l-l f-i-n-d T-a-r-o," I spelled into her hand.  
  
Suzu hugged me. "Thank you, Atem," she whispered.  
  
"Y-o-u a-r-e w-e-l-c-o-m-e," I spelled.  
  
And so my search for her brother...and her past...began. 


	4. Chapter 4

[Kitty: ;_; Not many reviews.........  
  
Lina: R&R, people. -_- That's what the review section is FOR.  
  
Kitty: New char. -_-; Yes, he's mine.  
  
Yugi: 0_o ;_; In what way?  
  
Kitty: My creation, Yugi. ^_^ You're still mine as in my loving, loyal, adorable, sweet, charming and ever so chibi-like bishie!  
  
Yugi: ^___^]  
  
Chapter Four: Brother, Come Back to Me  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
It's been a whole week since that night I started searching for Suzu's brother. She already had started her training again, this time avoiding angry thoughts.  
  
I haven't found anything......... Isis keeps reminding me that Taro may be dead, but I refuse to believe it. Suzu's mother died because of my father, and I don't want Taro's death to be my fault.  
  
I was working in my study, when my servant, Reveka, came in.  
  
[Kitty: Reveka looks like Rebecca from the series, except she has no pigtails and she's taller.]  
  
"My Pharaoh," she said, bowing, "I hope this isn't a bad time."  
  
"It isn't as long as it's important," I said, still reading some of my books, "What is it?"  
  
"A young man is being tried for sneaking into the palace grounds," Reveka said nervously.  
  
"And?" I asked, "I know there's something else."  
  
"His name is Taro Mandara."  
  
I jumped out of my seat. /TARO?!/  
  
"I'll be back," I said, running out of my study.  
  
@*@  
  
~*~POV: Taro~*~  
  
"Mr. Taro Mandara is found guilty of sneaking into the palace grounds to try and murder the Pharaoh," the judge said, "His sentence: Death."  
  
[Kitty: TARO! ;_; No, Pegasus, don't kill him!  
  
Lina: 0_o Pegasus is the judge?  
  
Kitty: ^_^; yeah... fitting, huh?]  
  
I struggled against my captor's arms. "No, please! I was looking for my sister! Let me go!"  
  
The executioner sharpened his axe, and they threw me onto the ground, my neck on a block of wood and my arms chained to the floor.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, "I NEED TO FIND MY SISTER! I NEED TO FIND SUZUKI!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
Everyone froze at the voice. In the doorway was.........  
  
My eyes widened. The Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem.  
  
"Release the prisoner at once," the Pharaoh said.  
  
"B-but my Pharaoh!" the judge stammered, "He was sneaking into the palace grounds to try and murder you!"  
  
"I wasn't!" I yelled, "I was looking for my sister-"  
  
"Liar!" barked the judge, then added in a politer tone, "My Pharaoh, this boy has been trying to get us to believe that the whole trial. It's just something he made up-"  
  
"I'd like to judge that for myself, if you please, Pegasus," the Pharaoh snapped, "Let the boy go."  
  
Looking disappointed, the executioner removed my bonds.  
  
The Pharaoh walked up to me, looking very serious. I felt nervous. I've never been so close to a Pharaoh before, and his eyes in that penetrating glare were quite scary.  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
"You are Taro Mandara?" I asked, trying to remain neutral in my tone.  
  
"Y-yes, my Pharaoh," he stammered.  
  
"And you say your sister is here?" I asked.  
  
"I've heard that my sister was taken here by a member of your court, your Grace," he said.  
  
"Which member?"  
  
"I-I do not know," he said.  
  
"Then how do you know your sister is here?"  
  
"Because I heard of a fire that burned part of the West Wing of your palace, my Pharaoh," he said, "M-my sister has...very strong powers..."  
  
So he knows.  
  
"How long have you known this?" I asked.  
  
"Since my father started.........hurting her," he said, "Afterwards, she...always had to let her power off at something that wouldn't hurt anyone. Sometimes she burned some rocks in the mountains. I...helped sneak her out sometimes..."  
  
This story seems to fit with what Suzu has told me.........but I must make absolutely certain.........  
  
"I see," I said, "I have only one more question for you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"What is your sister's name?"  
  
"Suzuki, my Pharaoh. But everyone calls her Suzu."  
  
It's him.  
  
I smiled. "Very well, you may come with me. Your sister is waiting for you."  
  
~*~POV: Taro~*~  
  
Suzu?! The Pharaoh knows?!  
  
I was almost speechless with delight. "Th-thank you, my Pharaoh, thank you..."  
  
"It's nothing," he said dismissively, "Now follow me."  
  
@*@  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
"Reveka," I said as I stepped into my study, Taro behind me, "Could you go fetch Suzu? Her brother's here."  
  
Reveka smiled at me, and then Taro. "Absolutely, my Pharaoh."  
  
I turned to look at Taro, who looked slightly awkward.  
  
"Sit down," I said, offering him a chair as I also sat down, "You do not have to ask for my permission to do everything."  
  
Taro blushed, but he sat down.  
  
"My Pharaoh..."  
  
"Taro, you don't need to be so formal, I'm not THAT old," I said, "You may call me Atem."  
  
"Well...Atem.........may I ask how my sister is doing?"  
  
"She's alright," I said gently, "Everyone here treats her well. She's made many friends," here I smiled, "We enjoy her company. She's very sweet."  
  
Taro smiled. "I thank you for such a compliment about my sister," he said, "She has always been like that. Except toward our father."  
  
I nodded. "Suzu told me about that. I am...very sorry about your mother."  
  
Taro looked up, surprised. "Well... your father did try to help..."  
  
"I don't quite understand," I said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The guard didn't wait for our mother's trial," Taro explained, "Your father executed him afterwards, for killing her without a fair trial."  
  
I blinked. "Well, I didn't hear that..."  
  
"Suzu usually didn't talk about Mother after what happened..." said Taro, "I'm slightly surprised she mentioned her at all."  
  
Reveka appeared. "Suzu is here."  
  
I smiled. "Bring her in."  
  
Reveka led her in.  
  
"Suzu..." Taro whispered.  
  
He ran over to her, but he stopped before they were of touching distance.  
  
"I...can't talk to her..." Taro said, his face falling, "I only know a little sign language..."  
  
"Here," I said.  
  
I took Suzu's hand. "B-r-o-t-h-e-r," I spelled.  
  
Suzu's blind eyes widened. She felt around in front of her, but she couldn't find Taro. "Taro?" she asked.  
  
I put her hand to my face and nodded. I then put her hand to his face, and spelled, "T-a-r-o".  
  
Suzu blinked. "Brother? That you?" she asked, feeling his face.  
  
He took my lead, nodding.  
  
Suzu hugged him. "Big brother," she whispered.  
  
Taro hugged back, stroking her hair. He then made a symbol with his hand I'd never seen before and put it to her hand.  
  
Suzu smiled. "I love you too, big brother."  
  
[Kitty: Okay, that's it.  
  
Lina: R&R!] 


	5. Chapter 5

[Kitty: Why isn't anyone reviewing? ;_; I didn't think this was THAT bad...  
  
Lina: 0`_`0 Really, people, you are so cruel. Kitty likes writing this... and you won't R&R? This isn't a load of crap like St&Sh was...  
  
Kitty: ;___; Please R&R... this is something I'm writing until I can get back on track on Destiny Dilemmas and Angel Antics, and I like it.]  
  
Chapter Five: Silent Love  
  
~*~POV: Taro~*~  
  
I still can't believe I've finally found Suzu... she's definitely grown, but she's still her adorable, innocent self.  
  
As we spell out our conversation (thank Ra the people around here knew sign language, otherwise I'd be clueless), a smile is rarely off Suzu's face. She's missed me as much as I've missed her these seven years.  
  
There's just one differing thing from my happy time here: Atem.  
  
Ever since Suzu found out I was here, he's been avoiding her. Suzu told me she's concerned; according to her, Atem used to visit her everyday.  
  
I keep telling her he's trying to give us time to spend together, but I barely believe my own words.  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
I lie on my bed in my chambers, not wanting to go anywhere or see anyone, and just brooding on one topic: Suzu.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love it when she's happy, and she is now that her brother's here. I just... I don't know... liked it when I could take care of her and have her to myself as long as she wasn't in lessons.  
  
I remembered Suzu's face when she felt that strange symbol Taro put to her hand. Her blind eyes had lit up with love and her smile was sincerer than anything I'd ever seen on her face before.  
  
I sighed. She's never going to make that face because of me, and I'll never have enough courage to place that same symbol to her hand.........no matter how much I'd like to.  
  
~*~POV: Suzu~*~  
  
I wonder why Atem won't visit me anymore...  
  
I think I'm alone; otherwise, I would feel Taro holding onto my hand.  
  
I sighed a sigh I couldn't hear. I do not like being alone.  
  
Atem was always there before. He always came to comfort me, to make sure I was alright.  
  
I smiled. Atem always told me he'd be there for me no matter what... and that was what friends were all about.  
  
I frowned. So why isn't he here now?  
  
I suddenly felt four letters being spelled into my hand. "I-s-i-s."  
  
I smiled. "Hi, Isis."  
  
I felt my hand being grabbed, and put to her face. I felt her frown.  
  
"What wrong?" I asked, only to get a quick language correction from Isis, "What's wrong?" I corrected myself.  
  
I'm getting better at this grammar thing, but I still make little mistakes, and people try to correct me.  
  
"A-t-e-m," Isis spelled.  
  
"What?" I said in concern, "Is he okay?"  
  
"S-a-d," she spelled, "V-e-r-y s-a-d."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"L-o-n-e-l-y," Isis spelled.  
  
I frowned. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Me," I said, pointing to myself, "I can cheer him up, maybe?"  
  
Isis let me feel her smile, and then nodded.  
  
~*~POV: Atem~*~  
  
I suddenly heard my door creak open.  
  
"Isis, I'm not in the mood for a lecture!" I snapped.  
  
The door closed, and footsteps walked toward me.  
  
I turned around to snap at Isis to get out.........but it wasn't her.  
  
I stared. Suzu was feeling her way around my room.  
  
"Atem?" she asked, "Where are you?"  
  
I gripped her hand. "H-e-r-e," I spelled into her hand.  
  
She felt my face, and I couldn't change my frown to a smile fast enough.  
  
"Why are you sad?" she asked.  
  
I bit my lip, and spelled, "L-o-n-e-l-y," as an excuse.  
  
"That's what Isis said," Suzu said.  
  
I frowned. Isis asked her to see me?  
  
Suzu hugged me. "I miss you. You don't visit."  
  
I blinked. She missed me?  
  
"H-a-p-p-y?" I asked, putting my pointer finger to her chest to indicate her.  
  
"Very," Suzu said, "I love Taro," here she frowned, stroking my face, "But I missed my best friend."  
  
I'm her best friend? I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"S-w-e-e-t," I spelled, while indicating her.  
  
Suzu smiled. "You are too."  
  
I let Suzu feel my smile. "T-h-a-n-k-s," I spelled.  
  
"You're welcome," said Suzu, "But visit me."  
  
I laughed. I then realized she couldn't hear me, and I stopped abruptly.  
  
"I w-i-l-l," I spelled, "I p-r-o-m-i-s-e."  
  
Suzu smiled. "Thank you, Atem," she whispered.  
  
I leaned in closer to her. Dare I make a move?  
  
I stroked her cheek, and leaned in even closer.........  
  
"Atem!"  
  
I jumped away just as Jou came running in, panting and looking terrified.  
  
"Jou?" I asked, seeing his fear, "Jou, what's wrong?"  
  
"P-Priest Seito's missing!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
[Kitty: ;____; That's it.  
  
Lina: o_o Jesse is going to kill you, Kitty.  
  
Kitty: 0_0;;;;;;; No, she's not!  
  
Yugi: ^_^;;;;;; R&R, people.  
  
Kitty: ;____; Please do, good or bad, I'm not picky!] 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Sinful Offers  
  
POV: Seito  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, tied to a chair, and seemingly alone...but I could sense someone was watching me.  
  
"Come out now!" I snapped, "I know I'm not as alone as you'd like me to think!"  
  
An evil laugh came from the darkness, and then, a man came out of the shadows. He had an Egyptian tan, spiky blond hair and dark lavender eyes.  
  
"I knew you would sense me, Priest Seito," the man stated, "Your powers are powerful enough to do so. I just don't like bluffs."  
  
"Well," I said smoothly, "I knew you had to be a little cultured. The room is too satisfactory in order for it to not be so. I just don't like kidnapping sons of bitches."  
  
[Kitty: lmao! That is SO Seito!  
  
Jesse's Yami Johanna: (grins)]  
  
"I did not take you here to get cussed at," the man said shortly, "I brought you here to offer you a chance of a lifetime."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You do remember that you would have been Pharaoh if Atem hadn't been born, correct?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"And Atem has bossed you around like you're his servant, even if you're both older and more experienced than he is?"  
  
"I wouldn't say he treats me like a servant," Seito said reproachfully, "But he has looked down on me slightly. Why? What does this have to do with you?"  
  
"I'm offering you a chance to BE Pharaoh," the man stated, "All I ask in return is 1, annihilation of the Pharaoh, and 2, all rights to the blind- deaf girl in your care."  
  
Seito raised an eyebrow. "Why are you interested in Suzuki?"  
  
"Oh, that's her name?" the man asked, smirking, "Well, let me just say I deserve her in more ways than one."  
  
"And why do you want me to beat Atem?"  
  
"Revenge," the man said shortly, "You don't need to worry about that. So, what's your answer?"  
  
Seito thought a moment.  
  
[I have always wanted to be Pharaoh...] he thought to himself, [But Atem was born into it...and Suzuki isn't something I can just trade away...]  
  
"Hurry up and make your decision," the man said impatiently, "Either agree and be Pharaoh, or disagree and die."  
  
And in two minutes, Seito made his decision, glaring at the man with his cold blue eyes.  
  
------Back at the Palace-----  
  
POV: Atem  
  
I was in my study working. Suzu was in the chair next to my desk, smelling the new flowers the maid brought in.  
  
I looked at Suzu, and spelled into her hand, "L-i-k-e?" while indicating her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"They smell nice," she replied, "And the petals are silky smooth. What are they?"  
  
I smiled. "R-o-s-e-s," I spelled.  
  
"Roses?" she asked.  
  
I placed her hand to my face and nodded.  
  
"Taro told me about them," Suzu said slowly, "Father gave them to Mother when asking her to marry him... he said he loved her, but not in the family way... but after she said yes and had us, he didn't love her anymore."  
  
I frowned. Poor Suzu.  
  
I almost thought of trying to kiss her again, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She didn't even know what kind of love I felt for her... she would be so confused... what if she thought I was going to leave her like her father left her mother?  
  
Suddenly, Reveka ran in.  
  
"Priest Seito's back," she said, "They just found him."  
  
"Where was he?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"He was found out cold near the Temple of Mut."  
  
"I'd like to see him. Tell the nurse to expect me there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh."  
  
"I w-i-l-l b-e b-a-c-k," I spelled into Suzu's hand.  
  
She nodded, so I took that as a sign to leave.  
  
----Seito's Room----  
  
POV: Atem  
  
I entered Seito's room, and he sat up to look at me.  
  
"Hello, cousin," he greeted.  
  
"You feeling better?" I asked.  
  
"Not really," Seito said, trying to lighten the moment a little, "Depends on your definition of 'better.'"  
  
But I didn't smile. "What happened exactly?" I asked.  
  
Seito became serious again.  
  
"Well, I was studying in the library certain ways to combat Suzu's power in case there was another 'accident' like last week, when I found myself with a gag full of knockout gas under my nose. I went black after that. When I woke up again, I found myself in a locked room and tied to a chair. A man came out, trying to get me to help him with some kind of scheme to bring you down, but I refused. He looked ready to kill me, but the next thing I knew, I was in a bed here and told I was left out cold outside the Temple of Mut."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "The man wanted to recruit you to his scheme? What was he planning to do?"  
  
"He wanted me to outduel you and become Pharaoh in your place. Then he said when I did, I had to give him all rights to Suzu."  
  
My eyes widened. /Suzu?/  
  
"Did he say why?" I asked.  
  
"He only said that he 'deserved her in more ways than one,' whatever that means."  
  
/I don't like this,/ I thought to myself, /Could this guy actually be part of Suzu's past?/  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this, Seito," I said, "Especially Suzu. I don't want her to worry."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Seito said, "But Atem... you can't just keep hiding things from Suzu like this."  
  
"But what if her feelings change once she finds out who I am?" I asked, "I...I like her being here, for both her safety and our friendship."  
  
"You care about her a lot, don't you?" Seito asked.  
  
I sighed again. "Yes, Seito. Yes, I do."  
  
Seito looked sympathetic. "Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I can't," I said, "How would she understand? The only love she's ever felt is from Taro, and that's sibling love. She's...too innocent... to know the love I feel."  
  
"Maybe she does, though," Seito said consolingly, "Maybe she just doesn't know it yet."  
  
I smiled at him. "Thanks for listening, Seito."  
  
"No problem," my cousin replied, smiling back.  
  
----In Suzu's Room, Nighttime----  
  
POV: Taro  
  
I tucked Suzu in that night, and I reflected on something she said to me earlier...  
  
(((Flashback)))  
  
Taro could see a strange look appear on Suzu's face.  
  
"W-h-a-t?" he spelled, trying to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Taro," she said, "I had a dream the other night about Mother...but she wasn't Mother...but she was Mother." She sounded very confused.  
  
"W-h-a-t?" I spelled again, not quite understanding.  
  
"She sounded like Mother," Suzu tried to explain, "I felt like she was Mother. But she didn't look like Mother."  
  
"L-o-o-k?" I repeated in surprise.  
  
Mother...? Look...?  
  
"E-x-p-l-a-i-n," I spelled.  
  
"She looked...beautiful...I could see her! She wore white...white silk, like royalty. And she said...I could hear her! She said... 'You must trust your heart to solve your destiny, but don't get too attached.' What does she mean?"  
  
Taro gulped. Oh, Ra, no... not now...  
  
"I d-o n-o-t k-n-o-w," he lied.  
  
Suzu frowned. "I wish I knew what she meant."  
  
Taro hugged her, but didn't even attempt to spell to her.  
  
(((Back)))  
  
I sighed sadly as my sister closed her eyes.  
  
Mother, what have you done?  
  
[Kitty: That's it!!!  
  
Lina: (gapes) Whoa...HEAVY...  
  
Johanna: At least Seito's back here with me! (glomps him possessively)  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay, reviews... (types on Kitty's computer) 3 new ones.  
  
Kitty: (grins) Great!  
  
Yugi: Bluedragon says, "Please keep writing, I want to see what happened to Seito! And how did Suzuki's dad make her lose her hearing? Can't wait till next chappie."  
  
Kitty: Good question. Unfortunately, at this time, I cannot answer it. Because there are too many things about her past I have not yet revealed, telling you the answer to this question would SPOIL a lot of stuff.  
  
Yugi: But thanks for the support! And you saw Seito in this chappie, so you should be happy!  
  
Kitty: Next?  
  
Yugi: SGCred. She says, "Really enjoying the story and can't wait for another update. So close to a kiss. Hopefully another chance next chapter."  
  
Kitty: (grins) Yeah... Poor Atem is Pharaoh, but he can't even get a kiss from the blind-deaf girl he's in love with...  
  
Yugi: But my Yami was too sad to kiss her in this chapter. At least he told Seito how he felt though... Anyway, komodo dragon says, "Oh, I'm so sorry for not reviewing any of your fics, I got a Trojan virus weeks ago and now I'm just trying to play it safe. Anyway this fic seems really interesting even though I read the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing my fic."  
  
Kitty: You're quite welcome. I can sympathize with the virus problem... I have some traces of one on mine too... AND THANKIES SO MUCH!!!  
  
Lina and Bakura: R&R, peoples! 


	7. Chapter 7

**[Kitty: Alright, the long awaited chapter seven!  
  
Yugi: Conflict Alert! Conflict Alert!  
  
Kitty: Major chapter. Slightly longer too... (winks) R&R!]**  
  
**Chapter Seven: Taking Advantage of Innocence**  
  
POV: Atem  
  
I worked in my study, the door closed and the windows behind closed curtains. But every second I spent in there, I was thinking about Suzu.  
  
I'm crazy about her. Every time I see her, I feel the urge to take her into my arms and kiss the hell out of her. But then I see her blank eyes. My heart breaks into a thousand pieces repetitively, and then I run away so I don't have to feel the pain of looking at something I'll never have.  
  
I sighed, and rubbed my eyes to get me out of this emotional state.  
  
Oh, Suzu...  
  
POV: Suzu  
  
I notice that Atem is avoiding me again. Isis and Jou have said everything is alright, but I can barely believe them. The only thing I can think of that may have something to do with this is Seito's return, but why wouldn't Atem tell me if something was wrong?  
  
That afternoon, I was having another magic lesson with Seito, and finally I decided to ask him, "Is...is there anything happening now? Atem seems distracted."  
  
Seito didn't say anything at first, but then he said psychically, _{Actually, there is something going on. And yes, Atem has been distracted lately.}_  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
Seito hesitated for a moment, and then said, _{I don't think Atem would approve...}_  
  
"Please?" I implored, "I want to help. Can I?"  
  
_{I don't know,}_ Seito said, _{It'd be very dangerous.}_  
  
"I don't care."  
  
_{Well...you would've guessed by now that Atem is rich.}_  
  
"Yes."  
  
_{The Pharaoh of Egypt...the new one, I mean...has been taxing the people until they're broke. Haven't you wondered why Jou and Isis are always there? They've got no other place to go.}  
_  
My blind eyes were wide. "I never knew that."  
  
_{Atem didn't want you to know. He was worried for your welfare.}_  
  
I frowned. That did sound like what Atem might do.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Atem?" I asked, trying to figure out if he was still there.  
  
"Y-e-s?" he spelled.  
  
"I'm scared...to tell you the truth, I've always been scared."  
  
"W-h-y?" he spelled.  
  
"I don't know if I'm safe."  
  
"Y-o-u a-r-e," he spelled slowly to make sure I understood it all, "I-f y-o- u a-r-e h-e-r-e, I w-i-l-l p-r-o-t-e-c-t y-o-u."  
  
I smiled when I got the full message. "Thank you, Atem."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Is the Pharaoh a good ruler?" I asked.  
  
_{No,}_ Seito replied, _{He's nothing like his father. He's young, foolish, and completely unprepared to take this kind of position.}  
_  
"Then it's not his fault," I guessed.  
  
_{No, it is,}_ Seito corrected me, _{Even without those traits, he has no right to kill innocent people.}_  
  
"He kills the innocents?" I repeated nervously.  
  
_{Yes.}  
_  
"Why?"  
  
_{Sometimes for crimes, sometimes because he gets angry.}_  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
"He sounds terrible."  
  
_{I agree.}_  
  
"But...shouldn't someone take his place, then?"  
  
I felt my hand being grabbed, and I felt Seito's smile.  
  
_{You're thinking what Atem and I are thinking. If we rebel against the Pharaoh, we can place someone else in charge.}  
_  
I bit my lip. "But wouldn't people die?"  
  
_{Not many,}_ said Seito, _{Even the guards wouldn't attack nobles like Atem and me.}_  
  
"But if they were ordered to..."  
  
_{Oh.}_ Seito sounded disappointed. _{You have a point there.}_  
  
I thought a moment. "What if...what if I help you? What if you teach me how to control my powers...and I help your rebellion?"  
  
I felt him frown. _{I don't want to risk your life...}_  
  
"I want to," I said, "I want to help Atem. He's done so much for me...and I don't want him to be worried."  
  
_{Alright,}_ Seito said, _{We'll start your training immediately.}_  
  
POV: Seito  
  
I smirked at Suzu, but she did not see any of my amusement. So easy to manipulate, innocence. And innocence is Suzu's middle name, so she is in the palm of my hand, and in little time, so will the throne of Egypt.  
  
---Two Months Later---  
  
POV: Seito  
  
_{Okay, Suzu,}_ I said psychically, _{You've learned everything you need to know. And the rebellion is ready.}_  
  
"Okay," Suzu said, "Is Atem coming with us?"  
  
_{No,}_ I said, _{We thought it best for him not to be in the front line of the rebellion. We don't want him hurt.}  
_  
Suzu nodded. "They'd go after him?"  
  
I grabbed her hand, placed it on my face, and I nodded.  
  
_{Atem is the best friend ever, but he can't duel to save his life. Of course they'll go after him.}  
_  
"Alright," Suzu said, "We're going now?"  
  
_{Yes.}_  
  
"Time to kick this Pharaoh's ass!" Suzu said, grinning devilishly.  
  
I blinked in surprise, but said nothing.  
  
_{Maybe she learned too much from me...}_ I thought to myself, smirking  
  
POV: Atem  
  
I sat on my throne while the festival of Osirus went on, music playing and dancers dancing, but I felt barely there. My head ached and I felt tired enough to fall asleep right there, but I knew Isis was sitting on the left side of me and watching me reproachfully, so I knew I had to sit it out.  
  
I sighed, wishing that Seito was sitting next to me. Or Suzu...  
  
Suddenly, the large marble doors shot open, slamming my guards against the wall and knocking them unconscious. Black flames came from the doorway, and burned the tapestries and the long red carpet in the center of the throne room. The dancers screamed, and my servants all ran out the other exits.  
  
I stood up from my throne in fury. "What is the meaning of...?"  
  
I stopped at the sight of Suzu in the doorway.  
  
"Suzu?" I whispered.  
  
When I tried to approach her, she shot black flames at me that slammed me back into my throne.  
  
"You don't need to move at all, Pharaoh," Suzu said in an oddly cold voice.  
  
I tried to sit up in my chair. Then I noticed a person just behind her.  
  
"Seito?"  
  
Seito was smirking, but Suzu looked very neutral, as if hypnotized. Seito stepped closer to where Jou, Isis and I were sitting, helping Suzu along next to him. At first, no one said a word, but then I said,  
  
"Seito, what's going on?"  
  
My cousin's eyes were gleaming with triumph and spite. "First of all, Atem, the story that I told you after I was kidnapped was a lie."  
  
I stared. "What?"  
  
"And I haven't just been teaching Suzu how to control her powers," Seito continued, "I've been teaching her how to kill."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled.  
  
"You weren't supposed to teach her that!" Jou indicted.  
  
Seito's cold eyes focused on Jou. "Why don't you go off and fetch a bone? My cousin and I are talking."  
  
Jou growled in fury, ready to leap onto Seito and rip him limb from limb, but I gripped his arm and shot him a warning look.  
  
"Anyway," Seito said coolly, his attention going back to me, "Suzu doesn't seem to be on your side anymore, dear cousin. She is wishing to get rid of you."  
  
My eyes narrowed in hostility. "You, brainwashing an innocent girl? I would've thought that your mother would have taught you that was wrong."  
  
"I didn't brainwash her, Atem," Seito said impatiently, "But you not telling her anything was the opportunity I needed to take her and use her to destroy you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't tell her you were Pharaoh. You didn't tell her about my kidnapper. You didn't tell her why you were avoiding her. She wanted answers, and I gave a few of them to her..." here he smirked, "...with a little white lie here and there..."  
  
"YOU FILTHY SON OF A-"  
  
"It's your own fault!" Seito snapped back, "Hiding things from people because you love them doesn't help anyone! You, especially, should know that!"  
  
My eyes widened in realization. Could this really be about...?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"KISARA!" Seito yelled, as the motionless girl fell into his arms.  
  
He turned to me, his eyes filled with angry tears.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS TO DIE?"  
  
My eyes were filled with tears too.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Seito, I-"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Seito yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Seito-" I started.  
  
"Save it," Seito growled, "You and I are going to duel, Atem, and I promise you, when I win, you're going straight to the Shadow Realm and you'll never see Suzuki again!"  
  
**[Kitty: That's all...  
  
Yugi: GEEZ...  
  
Kitty: Reviews?  
  
Yugi: Um...SGCred's first.  
  
Kitty: Well, as you can see, there are problems. (sweatdrop) Aren't there always?  
  
Lina: (smiles) At least you like it so far. We also got one from Rainbow Guardian Angel.  
  
Kitty: Such great questions. Unfortunately, I can't answer them, or else it'd spoil the ending. But thank you for the support! (grins) And yeah, Pharaohs have too many problems...  
  
Atem: So true. (sighs)  
  
Yugi: R&R, peoples!]**


	8. Chapter 8

[Kitty: Chapter Eight.  
  
Lina: Hopefully Suzu will find out what's going on before it's too late.  
  
Kitty: (sigh) That sounds nice. But there are even more possibilities.  
  
Yugi: R&R!]  
  
Chapter Eight: Dueling Dilemmas  
  
POV: Third Person  
  
"That's crazy!" Jou growled in response to Seito's proposal, "Atem has no reason to duel you, Seito, now bring Suzu over here and stop all this madness!"  
  
Seito laughed derisively. "Crazy? You're the one talking crazy. Suzu isn't going anywhere."  
  
He wrapped his arm over Suzu's shoulder, and as his fingers touched her skin, Atem felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Don't touch her," he hissed venomously.  
  
Seito laughed again. "You should really listen to yourself, Atem. It's really quite entertaining."  
  
Atem growled under his breath.  
  
"Let me talk to her, Seito," he whispered.  
  
Seito smirked. "I don't think Suzu wants to talk to you, Atem."  
  
"Let me talk to her!" he snapped.  
  
Seito shrugged, but his smirk did not vanish.  
  
Atem stepped cautiously toward Suzu, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
When he was an inch away from her, he gently touched her hand.  
  
Suzu slapped his hand away, and stepped backward.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said coldly.  
  
Atem tried to fight back tears as he touched her hand again.  
  
She slapped his hand once more, and pushed him away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
Atem felt a tear go down his cheek as he turned to look at his cousin.  
  
"Don't interfere," he beseeched quietly, "Tell her it's me. Please, Seito. Just let me say goodbye. Please."  
  
Seito blinked in surprise, but shrugged.  
  
{It's Atem, Suzu,} he told her psychically.  
  
This time, Atem touched Suzu's hand, and spelled, "A-t-e-m."  
  
Suzu embraced him.  
  
"Hi, Atem," she said softly.  
  
Atem smiled, some tears still falling from his face.  
  
Suzu felt the fresh tears on his face, and her blind eyes widened.  
  
"Atem...why are you crying?"  
  
Atem sighed.  
  
"I m-u-s-t g-o," he spelled.  
  
"When will you be back?" Suzu asked naively.  
  
Atem bit his lip. "N-e-v-e-r."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suzu sounded shocked and hurt.  
  
"You're...you're leaving me...forever?"  
  
Atem's tears fell down his chin and onto Suzu's white dress.  
  
"I m-i-g-h-t h-a-v-e t-o," he spelled sadly.  
  
"Why?" Suzu demanded, her blind eyes filled with not sad, but angry, tears, "You said you'd always be there for me!"  
  
Atem hardly knew what to say...well, spell...to make her understand the situation. "D-u-e-l," he spelled.  
  
"Duel?" Suzu said, her eyes narrowing, "You're leaving me so you can play a game?"  
  
"I m-i-g-h-t d-i-e..." he spelled.  
  
"Well then, serves you right!" Suzu hissed, "Thanks for nothing!"  
  
And she ran out of the room, with a slight struggle.  
  
Atem felt his heart break. /Suzu...no.../  
  
Seito smirked. "I told you she didn't want to talk to you."  
  
Atem fell to his knees. "But...I thought...she didn't..."  
  
"Know you were Pharaoh?" finished Seito, "She didn't. But everything I've told her and everything you've told her combined has made her very confused. Now she's mad at both 'the Pharaoh' and you," he added, smirking.  
  
"You jerk!" yelled Joey, "Atem loved her! Now you've ruined everything!"  
  
Seito glared. "Well, Atem ruined everything with Kisara and me, and he didn't seem to care. And now, I don't care about him and Suzu in any way whatsoever."  
  
"Atem did care," Isis said disdainfully, "You were just too upset to notice."  
  
"Stay out of this, woman," Seito growled.  
  
"It's the truth," Isis said, not taking heed of Seito's threat, "Kisara became the Blue Eyes in her own free will. You just couldn't bear to give her up, that's all."  
  
"Shut up!" Seito snapped, pointing his Millennium Rod in Isis's direction.  
  
Isis eyed the Rod in Seito's hand guardedly, and knew best to be quiet. Seito could pull almost anything with his Millennium Item.  
  
Seito strode up to Atem and pulled his up by the chain of his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Now listen to me, cousin and listen real good," he hissed, "You and I will duel in the Shadow Realm. The terms are this; if you lose, you will stay in the Shadow Realm, if you win, I will tell Suzu the truth and you can have her back. Do we have an accord?"  
  
Seito put out his hand impatiently as if for Atem to take it.  
  
Atem glared at his cousin, but grabbed his hand. "Let's duel."  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Suzu ran blindly through the hallways of the palace, angry tears in her eyes and thoughts of betrayal going through her mind.  
  
'After everything we went through,' she thought angrily, 'He leaves me for some stupid game! I mean...did he even think I cared about him? Didn't he even once think about how much I worried about him, or how much I...'  
  
She sighed. She couldn't figure out a word that could say how she cared about Atem.  
  
'Liked? Respected? Befriended? But...those aren't it...'  
  
She slammed her fist to the marble wall in frustration.  
  
'What is this I feel?' she asked herself, 'I've...never known this feeling before...'  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around, and to her shock, saw someone.  
  
But not just anyone.  
  
She saw the god Horus standing in front of her.  
  
"Its love, Suzu," he whispered, "Its love."  
  
[Kitty: That's it!  
  
Yugi: What does Horus have to do with this story?  
  
Kitty: A lot, I assure you.  
  
Lina: But we've never seen him before...  
  
Kitty: (smirks)  
  
Yugi: (raises his eyebrow) Kitty, I know that look. You know something we don't know.  
  
Kitty: I do. But I'm not saying a thing 'bout it to you two.  
  
Yugi and Lina: (pouts) No fair...  
  
Kitty: Any reviews?  
  
Lina: Not this time around.  
  
Kitty: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (collapses onto her bed and begins crying into her pillows)  
  
Yugi: (hugs her) Aw...Kitty, it's okay...it's okay...  
  
Kitty: (sobs) NO ONE...(sniff)...LIKES...MY FIC!!!  
  
Yugi: Shh...that's not true...I like it.  
  
Lina: I like it!  
  
Atem: I like it too, Kitty.  
  
Yugi: See? That's all that matters.  
  
Kitty: (sniff) Thanks, Yugi. (sniff) I needed that.  
  
Yugi: (pecks her cheek, and then glares in the reviewers' direction) You guys need to make this up to my bishojo, right now. R&R, or else my Yami will send you to Shadow Realm!] 


	9. Chapter 9

****

**[Kitty: Sorry for not updating sooner. (sweatdrop) Thought I should update my old fics at least once before going back to school...**

**Yugi: The duel should be interesting...**

**Kitty: Well...there is actually very little we see of the duel between Seito and Atem...and the little we'll see will be next chapter...**

**Lina: But I would definitely like to know what the heck Horus is doing in Kitty's story.**

**Yugi: All there answers and more in this chapter...please R&R!]**

**Chapter Nine: I'm a WHAT?**

POV: Third Person

Suzu stared at the god, with wide eyes.

"What do you wish of me, God Horus?" she asked.

Horus looked at her in surprise. "How can you see me, Suzu?"

Suzu froze.

"What...?" she whispered.

Horus shook his head, as some golden light started to form around him. He was trying to leave...

Suzu then saw that the golden light wasn't just forming around him...it was forming around her too.

Suzu was going with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

And with that, the two of them vanished from sight.

POV: Suzu

We appeared in a large temple plastered with gold and the like, but yet, it was dark and cold...nothing like back at Atem's home.

I was amazed. I could see everything.

I looked at Horus.

"Do you mind telling me why I'm here?" I asked him, "I'm afraid I don't understand my sins."

"No sins," Horus said, shaking his head, "Your actions were manipulated, and besides, you should know the truth now."

"The truth?" I repeated.

Horus looked at me solemnly, and suddenly, I found myself looking into my brother's eyes.

"TARO!" I said, giving him a big hug.

I then realized; I could still see him.

I touched his face. "I don't understand..."

Taro smiled sadly at me. "You shouldn't," he whispered, "But...Suzu, I'm the God Horus. I always have been."

I gawked. "WHAT?"

Taro sighed. "Taro was only my disguise in the mortal world, just like Suzuki is yours."

"You mean...Suzuki isn't my name?" I asked.

"No, it's not," a voice said from behind us.

I hid behind my brother as someone approached us.

"Hello, Mother," Taro said.

I looked around his shoulder. It was a lovely woman with black hair, a sun-kissed complexion and beautiful blue eyes.

I stared. It _was_ Mother...

I came around Taro to look at her.

"Mommy?" I whispered.

She smiled tenderly. "Hello, Sunshine."

Sunshine was her personal nickname for me. Tears came into my eyes, and I ran into her arms.

"Mommy," I whispered, as tears went down my cheeks, "Mommy, Mommy..."

She held me close, and for the first time in so long, I felt safe.

"Shh..." Mother whispered, "It's alright, Sunshine...I'm here, I'm here..."

I looked at her. "After all this time..."

She nodded. "I've missed Taro and you for so long...but your father and I knew you had to stay in the mortal world until your destiny was completed..."

I stared at her. "Father...?"

Mother let go of me as someone else walked out of the shadows.

It was the God Osirus.

"Amazing I haven't seen you since you were first born," he said quietly, looking over me with a smile, "You don't even remember me, but then again, I'm not very surprised."

"But...then who was...?"

"Seth," Mother whispered, as if Osirus's brother were a poison, "He was the one that bet Osirus to raise you the way you were...but your father had no choice..."

"Wait," I said, "If Osirus is my _father_...and Taro...er, Horus, is my _brother_...then you must be..."

My eyes widened at my mother. "_You're_..."

She smiled. "I'm the goddess Isis, yes."

My eyes became even wider. "But that makes _me_ a..."

"Goddess, yeah," Taro said subtly.

I was shocked. "But I...Taro...oh, in the name of Ra..."

Osirus laughed. "Apparently you are speechless."

I nodded weakly. "What...kind of goddess _am_ I exactly?"

"You are the Goddess of Children," Mother said, "Sahara was your christened name."

"Sahara?" I repeated.

Taro nodded. "Named after the desert itself."

Osirus looked at Mother seriously. "Do you think it's time for her to transform into her Goddess form?"

"I think so," Mother replied, "Horus, please help your sister, would you?"

Taro nodded, before coming over to me.

"Suzu," my brother told me, "Close your eyes, and repeat after me, okay?"

"O-okay," I stammered.

"Now I have a human form," he whispered.

"Now I have a human form," I repeated.

"Now show me how I was born," he continued.

"Now show me how I was born," I repeated.

"I'm no mortal, they live less," he said.

"I'm no mortal, they live less," I repeated.

"I'm a god," he whispered.

"I'm a goddess," I corrected.

But I hadn't realized I'd completed the rhyme.

He smirked as golden magic came around us.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't feel any different, but my mother and father were smiling at me.

I looked at Horus, who smiled too.

"C-could I have a mirror?" I asked, "Your looks at me are making me nervous..."

Isis made a mirror appear in her hand, and handed it to me. But as I took the mirror from her, I screamed as I saw my hand...no...my _paw_.

I looked myself in the mirror to see some white cat ears sticking out of my brown hair, white fur on my face, and a little pink nose partnered with some gold whiskers. And, as I looked myself over, I also saw I had a _tail_. The only things that were the same were my blue eyes.

"I'm a _cat_!" I squealed.

Horus laughed. "Not really. You're more like _part_ cat. But you are quite lucky; after all, cats are very intelligent creatures."

I examined my tail. "This is really weird..._MEOW_."

My hands shot my mouth, and I went bright red. "WHY did I just meow?"

"Reflex," Mother assured me, "But I understand why you're concerned. Living in the mortal world all that time, I ask you..."

At the mention of the mortal world, I remembered something.

"Horus," I said, "You said my actions were _manipulated_. What were you talking about?"

Horus sighed, and looked very hesitant to tell me anything.

"Answer me, brother!" I said, "I need to know what's been going on."

Horus looked at me, and nodded. He put a hand to my forehead, and flashes of memories were shown before my eyes:

"_P-Priest Seito's missing!"_

"_I'm offering you a chance to BE Pharaoh," the man stated, "All I ask in return is 1, annihilation of the Pharaoh, and 2, all rights to the blind-deaf girl in your care."_

"_Priest Seito's back," she said, "They just found him."  
_

_"He wanted me to outduel you and become Pharaoh in your place. Then he said when I did, I had to give him all rights to Suzu."_

"_Don't tell anyone about this, Seito...especially Suzu. I don't want her to worry."  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I can't. How would she understand? The only love she's ever felt is from Taro, and that's sibling love. She's...too innocent... to know the love I feel."_

_"You didn't tell her you were Pharaoh. You didn't tell her about my kidnapper. You didn't tell her why you were avoiding her. She wanted answers, and I gave a few of them to her...with a little white lie here and there..."_

"_Don't interfere. Tell her it's me. Please, Seito. Just let me say goodbye. Please."__  
  
"Now listen to me, cousin and listen real good. You and I will duel in the Shadow Realm. The terms are this; if you lose, you will stay in the Shadow Realm, if you win, I will tell Suzu the truth and you can have her back. Do we have an accord?"_

"_Let's duel."_

I felt myself return. My eyes were wet with tears.

"Atem..."

Horus looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Suzu?"

I looked at him. "I need to see Atem. Please...take me to him."

Horus looked at Mother and Father, and then he nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

And I felt myself start to disappear again.

_'I'm coming, Atem...'_

**[Kitty: (smiles) That's it!**

**Lina: A goddess..._that's_ interesting...**

**Kitty: Reviews, Yugi?**

**Yugi: (types on Kitty's computer) Rainbow Guardian Angel first.**

**Kitty: I'm very flattered you think so high of me. (smiles) And Yugi and Atem are glad you like the story.**

**Atem: Of course I am. I just hope I get to see Suzuki...er, Sahara...one more time...**

**Kitty: What happened to "the Heart of the Cards?"**

**Atem: (rolls his eyes) Damn that script writer. The Heart of the Cards...I ASK you...**

**Kitty: (blink) Next review?**

**Yugi: blue dragon is next.**

**Kitty: I'm glad you liked it. (grins) And I'll try to update again soon.**

**Yugi: The DM girl?**

**Kitty: A mild case of writer's block... (sigh) Terrible thing to happen to a writer... and I looked at your story. (smiles) It's very nice so far.**

**Yugi: (types) Engie?**

**Kitty: I'M SO SORRY! (cries) I haven't been able to get into Yahoo or anything for some odd reason. (glares at her computer and kicks it) Stupid piece of crap...**

**Yugi: (sighs) You had every right to be worried...but nice to know you like the story.**

**Noa: R&R!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: I'll Worship You Forever**

POV: Atem

Seito laughed as his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared in triumph.

"You have no more options, Atem. My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can destroy your Dark Paladin with one blast. You might as well surrender and save yourself the embarrassment of losing officially to my great beast."

I hung my head.

Seito was right. I was going to lose in this turn unless Seito doesn't attack me, which would be near to impossible in reasoning.

I sighed.

I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if I lost. Seito was always better in politics than I was...he probably could be a better Pharaoh too. And it wasn't like there was anyone who needed me...Jou had family, and Suzu...

I felt a lump in my throat as I thought of her.

She couldn't care less about me right now...

Maybe I should just surrender...

POV: Sahara

I appeared with Horus in the middle of the Shadow Realm, and in the middle of a duel.

There, dueling against each other, were two men.

One was wearing blue robes and holding a golden rod. He had dark brown hair falling handsomely into his face and framing his cold blue eyes and broad smirk. Behind him stood a large three-headed blue and white dragon.

The other had spiky tri-colored hair and bright gold bangs that had a golden crown laying in it, and blazing crimson eyes that held hopelessness and brokenness. Around his neck was a upside down golden pyramid, and in front of him was a magician wearing a blue green outfit and holding a blue-green magic staff.

I looked at my brother.

"Are those two duelists Seito and Atem?" I asked him.

Horus nodded.

"Seito is the one with the dragon," he told me.

I looked again at Seito. He did look very much like how someone with his personality would look. His eyes shone with triumph, and they were doorways to a cold and calculating soul within.

I then looked at the other side of the dueling arena and Atem, and felt myself blush. I knew Atem was kind and warm, but I never knew he was so handsome...

I looked at Horus again.

"Should I...?"

Horus smiled.

"Go on ahead," he replied.

I smiled back at my brother, before stepping forward.

POV: Seito

"ATEM!" came a voice from near the arena.

I froze.

_Suzuki?_

I turned, and instead of the blind-deaf girl I knew, there was a goddess.

She had white cat ears, fur, and a tail, and falling down her shoulders was silky strands of brown hair. Her eyes flashed blue, filled with knowledge and wisdom.

But yet, she still had this aura of innocence I found very familiar...

But it couldn't be...

POV: Atem

I stared at the goddess.

She was so beautiful...

But everything about her was so familiar...her aura, her voice...but most of all was her eyes. There was only one person I knew with that eye color.

"Suzu?" I whispered, "Suzu, is that you?"

The cat goddess nodded, smiling as silent tears went down her face.

"Yeah. It's me."

Without thinking, I ran over to her and embraced her.

"Oh, Suzu..." I said softly, feeling like I could be eaten alive by a crocodile and still die happy.

But she hugged me back.

"Atem..." she whispered, 'I'm so sorry..."

"No, no," I soothed her as she cried into my shoulder, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I never should've lied to you..."

"ATEM!"

I looked up at Seito, whose eyes were cold.

"By the rules of Shadow Realm duels, anyone who leaves the dueling area automatically surrenders...so I suppose you surrender?"

POV: Sahara

Atem looked at me, and then at Seito.

"No, cousin," the young Pharaoh whispered, "This duel is not over until it's over...and _I_ will be the victor."

He smirked as he got back up on the dueling arena. "I suggest you look after your dragon, because my Dark Paladin is ready to take it down!"

"Impossible!" Seito snapped, "Your Paladin couldn't even _scratch_ my dragon! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the Dark Paladin and win me Atem's kingdom!"

The dragon attacked, and I held my breath.

Please Ra, don't make Atem lose this duel...

"I reveal my facedown card, De-fusion!" Atem yelled, "This magic card splits up your Ultimate Dragon into the three dragons it first was!"

Seito's eyes widened in horror. "That cancels out the attack...and since the Dark Paladin gains attack points for every dragon on the field..."

"It's now the strongest monster in play!" Atem finished for his cousin with a smirk, "Dark Paladin, destroy Seito's dragons with your mighty scepter!"

The Dark Paladin attacked, and Seito's lifepoints went down to zero.

"You lose, cousin," Atem whispered.

Seito fell to his knees, looking shaken and filled with disbelief. "I..._lost_...?"

I, however, ran to Atem and hugged him. He hugged me back, before picking me up and swinging me around, both of us laughing and crying all at the same time.

After our little round of relief and joy, Atem looked into my eyes seriously.

"But I don't understand, Suzu..." he whispered, "What made you look like this?"

"I might be able to answer that."

I looked back at my brother as he stepped forward, smiling slightly.

"H-_Horus_?" Atem was shocked. "The God Horus?"

Horus laughed. "No need to be so _formal_, Atem," he said with a grin, "I'm not _that_ old."

Atem stared.

"W-_what_?"

His eyes then widened.

"_Taro_?"

Horus smiled, before turning into his human form and back.

"That's right," my brother granted, "I'm the God Horus, and my sister, who you know as Suzu, is the long forgotten goddess of innocence, Sahara."

"_Sahara_?" Atem repeated, before looking at me. "You mean...you're a _goddess_?"

I nodded. "I didn't know until Horus told me...I didn't even know I was born part _feline_..."

Atem laughed. "Cats are holy, so I shall worship you for the rest of my life, dear Sahara."

I glared playfully at his sarcasm. "No, really?" she teased.

Atem nuzzled my cheek, and I shivered slightly at the odd feeling it gave me. It made me feel so...whole...so content...

"No, really," Atem said softly.

I loved it when he talked like that...his voice went deep into the back of his throat, making his words sound caring...deep...loving...

Atem nuzzled his nose against my own cat nose. "I'll worship you forever, beautiful, holy Sahara."

"Atem..." I whispered.

I didn't quite know what these feelings meant, and I didn't know what Atem was doing, but I barely cared.

Atem drew closer, and before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine.

He kissed me.

And you know what?

A second later, I kissed back.

**Kitty: That's it!**

**Yugi: (shiny eyed) Aw...**

**Lina, Bakura, Noa, Marik and Yami: (mirroring Yugi's expression)**

**Kitty: R&R, peoples!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Final Word**

**POV: Atem**

_/Am I dreaming?/_ I asked myself. _/Am I really kissing Suzu...as a goddess...and is she really kissing me back?/_

I pulled away to see her reaction, and was relieved to find her smiling.

"Sahara," I whispered, "I...I suppose you realize that I...that I..."

Sahara nodded. "That you love me...like I do for you."

I didn't quite stare, but my eyes didn't leave her face either.

"_Sahara_..." I whispered.

I adored just saying her real name, even though I'd never called her at all in the long time we spent together. It was so beautiful...so poetic...

Sahara kissed me on the lips simply, her gold whiskers brushing up against my cheek.

"I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner, to be perfectly honest..." she whispered, "I mean, I adored being near you, and I adored everything you ever said to me...all around, I adored you."

I smiled. "Well, that's nice to hear..."

I then frowned. "Considering I kept hiding things from you..."

"It's already forgiven," Sahara said, waving her hand dismissively, "I know the truth now, and _that's_ what matters."

**POV: Sahara**

"ATEM!"

I looked up to see Seito jumping down from the arena and toward Atem and me.

"What is it, cousin?" Atem asked.

Seito looked cold, but his eyes still showed a tiny bit of friendly, family warmness toward Atem.

"You won the duel," he said simply, "And you have spoken to your love..."

Seito then looked at me. "But I _also_ have something to say to Sahara."

I blinked in slight surprise..

"And what is that, Seito?" I asked.

Seito bowed his head so his eyes were hidden in shadow.

"I'm so sorry for manipulating you..." he whispered, "I _never_ should've forced you against Atem...you were too innocent to be taken advantage of...I _knew_ he loved you, and I was jealous...since my own love life didn't work out..."

I saw some silent, emotionless tears run down his cheeks, and my heart ached.

Poor Seito...

I never knew he had been in love...

I patted his shoulder.

"I understand," I replied, making him look up at me, "Love can make you do crazy things...but even if you _weren't_ in love, I would forgive you."

"You have no reason to," Seito said expressionlessly.

"Don't I?" I asked.

"I tricked you into hurting Atem," Seito explained in the same monotonous voice.

"Atem is not hurt," I said calmly.

"Goddesses don't need to worry about mortal affairs," Seito continued.

"I'm in love with a so called _'mortal,'_" I replied.

"I'm a lousy bastard, according to both Atem and Jou," Seito said dully.

"You have a good heart," I concluded.

Seito looked shocked. "You really _are_ innocent, aren't you?"

I laughed. "That's me! Innocent as can be."

"_That_ is obvious."

I froze.

That voice...

But it couldn't be...!

"Mariku," I whispered in horror.

**POV: Atem**

I froze too as Sahara said that name.

I turned to stare the shadows where the voice had come from.

A man came out of the shadows. He had spiky, platinum blond hair and dark lavender eyes that were filled triumph and spite.

"_You_!" Seito hissed.

"Hello again, Priest Seito," he whispered, before looking at Sahara, "And Suzuki...or should I call you _Sahara_?"

Sahara hissed like her feline side. "Get eaten by Ammut, Mariku,."

I gave Sahara a side look. I'd _never_ seen her this angry to see someone...then again, she hadn't really _seen_ anyone for most of her life.

"Sahara, who is this?" I asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Horus said as he eyed Sahara suspiciously.

Sahara didn't take her eyes away from Mariku.

"He's the no-account bastard who Seth said I would marry when he was pretending to be my father, remember?" she muttered to her brother.

My eyes widened. _/A fiancée?/_

"_Him_?" Horus snarled as he glared at Mariku too, "What do _you_ want?"

Mariku laughed evilly. "Now, now, Horus, that's no way to treat your _cousin_."

Horus's eyes narrowed. "So 'Mariku' is only your _human_ form...and if you're Seth's son, you must be...!"

Mariku glowed, and then transformed into a god. Black bat wings were sprouting out of his back, and his complexion was black also. His spiky, platinum blond hair and purple eyes, however, stayed the same.

"I am Khayer," he introduced with himself with a smirk, "Only son of the god Seth and nephew of Osirus."

"But..." Horus whispered, "This...this makes no _sense_..."

"Oh, doesn't it?" Khayer asked.

"If you're Seth's _son_," Horus said suspiciously, "Why did you become Sahara's _fiancée_?"

Khayer smirked.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" he asked, "My father wanted you to tell Sahara the truth and get her into her goddess form, so I used the fake pact Seth to get Seito to help me challenge the Pharaoh into a duel and get Sahara so confused."

"You _used_ me!" Seito hissed, "Why you filthy son of a-"

"Anyway," Khayer continued, "I'm sure Horus remembers the deal made between my father and his father."

"Of _course_ I do," Horus snapped, "Sahara was supposed to start her life as a mortal until my father deemed it appropriate to turn her back into a goddess."

"Exactly," Khayer whispered, "And now Sahara has to go back to the Land of Gods...and stay there...forever..."

**POV: Seito**

I felt a lump appear in my throat.

"F-_forever_?" Atem repeated in horror.

Horus glared at Khayer. "That...that _can't_ be true...!"

A scroll appeared in Khayer's hand, and he opened it.

"In the words of the contract our fathers made," Khayer said, "_'Sahara, Goddess of Children and daughter of Osirus shall prosper on earth as a mortal girl with no sight nor hearing, and return home when deemed appropriate by her father, to live the rest of her immortality in the world of her parents.'_"

Horus grabbed the contract and read it through for himself, and then looked at Sahara sadly.

"Khayer's right, Suzu..." he whispered, "You...you need to return home...now..."

My eyes widened._ But that means...Atem and Sahara will never be able to see each other again...!_

"NO!" Sahara screamed, "NO! I...I'M NOT GOING! I'M NOT LEAVING! I CAN'T!"

"It was agreed between our fathers," Khayer said in triumph, "The pact is unbreakable, and you'll leave this world whether you like it or not."

He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Time to go _home_, Sahara," Khayer whispered into her ear.

And the two of them vanished.

"_SAHARA_!" Atem yelled.

My cousin ran over to the place where she had stood.

"SAHARA!" he screamed, "SAHARA, COME BACK! SAHARA!"

I couldn't believe this was the end.

"Horus, isn't there some way...?"

I stared at the empty place Horus had been.

He was gone too.

I looked again at my cousin, screaming his beloved's name and begging her to come back.

But she never could...Sahara could never come back...Atem would die from sadness, probably...and it was all because my jealousy and foolishness...

Atem fell to his knees and began to sob.

"Sahara..." he whispered, "No...Sahara..."

I wished I could comfort him...but I just couldn't...

How can you comfort someone when you feel like crying along with him?

* * *

**Epilogue**

Atem ruled Egypt justly and wisely, being a Pharaoh to remember, but everyday he thought of nothing but his dear Sahara. He wrote poems dedicated to his beloved, and wished everyday for a single sight of her.

The young Pharaoh never wed, and his counselor Isis never made him, because she was one of the few could see how broken he really was.

After rebels succeeded a summoning of powerful Duel Monsters and Millennium Item magic, Atem destroyed most of them (with the exception to a Tomb Robber who stole the Millennium Ring) and finally decided to lock the Items away.

With the help of his Court (Jou, Isis, Seito, Lord Titian of Syria, and Jou's sister Trinity), he sealed the power into the Millennium Items and hid them away. But before he and Seito hid their Items away, he locked their spirits into them in the event of the Duel Monsters returning, they would be able to vanquish them together.

And when Atem's body was buried, a single, romantic poem had been written on his golden tomb:

_**The sun rises in the west, **_

**_I can't believe I see the light,_**

**_After so long without your sun,_**

**_All I've known is black night._**

**_Your sun marks a life's start,_**

**_Somewhere, a baby smiles his first,_**

**_I've had more than one life without you,_**

**_But all those times were the worst._**

**_You're now by your brother,_**

**_Flying above my land and heart,_**

**_I think of our first and last kiss, _**

**_But that memory rips me apart._**

**_You have so much power now,_**

**_Power you never even knew,_**

**_I'm not talking ethereal, darling,_**

**_I mean my love belongs to you._**

**_I may be locked up forever_**

**_In the iron chains of Fate,_**

**_But I could never, ever forget you,_**

**_It'll never be too late_**

**_For me to always love you,_**

**_For me to always care,_**

**_You may be a Goddess eternal,_**

**_But for you, I'll always be there._**

**_I'll worship you forever,_**

**_Until the end of time,_**

**_I'll worship your memory,_**

**_And sing of your sunshine._**

**_You're the Goddess of my heart,_**

**_Our bond shall never sever,_**

**_Whether or not we meet again,_**

**_I'll worship you forever._**

Not a single archeologist, to this day, could ever figure out whom the poem was dedicated to...

But then again, how could an archeologist interested in museum donations ever understand love?

* * *

**Kitty: That's it.**

**Yugi: (crying) **

**Everyone Else: (glaring at Kitty)**

**Kitty: Uh...heh, heh. (runs for her life)**

**P.S. to the readers:**

**I don't like ending it there. (pouts) **

**SEQUEL TIME!!!!!!!**


End file.
